


Life and death

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos un destino, nos guste o no, y ese destino tiene un propósito que rara vez entendemos a la primera. Dean tiene que cuidar de su hermano cuando su padre tiene que irse de caza, y durante ese tiempo tiene que hacer de padre y de madre para Sam. Un día un ángel se le cruza por el camino y ya nada vuelve a ser igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and death

 

**Título:** [Life and death](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lGBbYemk9Y)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Personaje secundario/principal:** Sam Winchester, John Winchester.

**Rating:** PG

**Sin betear.**

**Warning:** no happy ending, aunque los happy ending son relativos...

**Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. 

**Unas palabras de la autora1:** Seguramente os sonará el título y la canción si pincháis en el link. ¿Qué os puedo decir? Así es como interpreto lo que siento.

**Unas palabras de la autora2:** No os podéis ni imaginar lo que me duele escribir así a John Winchester.

**Resumen:** Todos tenemos un destino, nos guste o no, y ese destino tiene un propósito que rara vez entendemos a la primera. Dean tiene que cuidar de su hermano cuando su padre tiene que irse de caza, y durante ese tiempo tiene que hacer de padre y de madre para Sam. Un día un ángel se le cruza por el camino y ya nada vuelve a ser igual. 

 

LIFE AND DEATH

 

 

\- Vamos a llegar tarde, Dean. Date prisa.

Dean gruñó mientras se echaba agua en la cara y resoplaba mirándose al espejo. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Como si hubiera vivido una vida entera en lugar de diecisiete años. 

\- No sé por qué me dejo convencer por tus chorradas. Podemos ir a clase en el bus del colegio, como siempre.

\- Tú no has cogido el bus del cole en la vida, Dean -Sam cerró su mochila y se la colgó al hombro mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta del motel.

\- Ni me verás. Los tíos molones como yo no cogemos el bus del cole, Sam. Preferimos conducir o en su defecto caminar.

Sam se guardó para si mismo lo que opinaba de las memeces de los tíos de diecisiete años. Él tenía catorce recién cumplidos y su máxima prioridad era estudiar y sacar buenas notas. Eso y mantenerse con vida mientras viajaba de un lado a otro con su padre y con su hermano, que no era poca cosa.

\- Y no tienes suficiente con ir en bus, que encima tenemos que coger el bus de las ancianas. Los asientos apestarán a momia.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, pero ésta vez le respondió.

\- La línea ciento ocho se estrena hoy, Dean. Va a recorrer toda la ciudad enseñando sus mejores vistas y edificios más emblemáticos. Y quiero verlo.

\- Claro, y por eso me levantas una hora antes de lo normal -Dean apagó la luz del baño y caminó hacia él sin coger su mochila-; para ver algo que estamos hartos de ver todos los días de camino a clase.

\- Pero este bus es especial, Dean. Los autobuses normales no te enseñan lo mejor de las ciudades -Sam terminó de abrir la puerta y lo instó a que fuera más rápido-. Y tengo tickets para montarnos sin esperar cola.

\- Eres muy pesado, Sam, ¿lo sabías? -Dean cerró tras él y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar a su hermano.

 

 

Tuvieron que caminar casi diez minutos para llegar a la parada de donde saldría la nueva línea de autobús. Había varias personas, más de la cuenta para ser una parada normal y muchas menos de las esperadas tratándose de una inauguración. Dean sospechó que a poca gente salvo a su hermano y algunos otros pocos más les interesaba que hubiera una nueva línea de autobús.

\- Espero que por tu bien que el chófer sea una rubia despampanante con un uniforme bien ceñido, Sammy, o me daré media vuelta y me iré.

\- No me llames Sammy -murmuró sin responder nada más. Estaba pendiente al autobús que llegaba en ese momento y se paraba delante de ellos-. Vamos.

Dean no se movió del sitio cuando vio a todos los asistentes caminar hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abría por la parte delantera. 

Una cola se formó en cuestión de segundos y Sam fue casi el primero en subirse. Le enseñó los dos tickets al chófer y señaló hacia Dean, indicándole que no viajaba solo. El chofer, un hombre moreno y alto con algunas canas en el pelo, asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia fuera.

Dean se relajó y se apoyó contra el palo que anunciaba el número de parada. Aprovechando que Sam ya estaría sentado y haciendo nuevos amiguitos allí dentro, se echó mano a la chaqueta de cuero y sacó del bolsillo interior un cigarrillo y un zippo. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió dando una fuerte calada. 

Sabía que fumar estaba mal, que era un vicio caro y que podía matarle, si no lo hacía John Winchester antes cuando lo descubriera, pero diablos... qué bien sentaba un cigarro a primera hora de la mañana.

Tras la calada inicial, Dean disfrutó de ese momento lentamente. Apoyado como estaba con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra a la altura del tobillo, vio como uno a uno los pasajeros fueron entrando hasta que no quedó nadie fuera. El chofer bajó los escalones del autobús pero no llegó a poner un pie fuera. Entonces levantó la voz para que Dean pudiera oírle desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.

\- Eso va a matarte, chico. Tíralo y entra.

Dean se mordió un lado del labio inferior y lo miró. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Él sólo obedecía las órdenes de su padre. Punto. No obstante, esa mañana no quería montar un escándalo y mucho menos delante de Sam. Cogió el cigarrillo, le dio una última calada y lo tiró al suelo mientras se dirigía hacia el autobús. Sin mediar palabra, pasó por la lado del conductor y buscó a su hermano con la mirada.

Sam se había sentado en el primer asiento justo detrás del chofer y pegado a la ventanilla, como si no se supiera los edificios de esa maldita ciudad de memoria. Con apenas dos pasos llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Sólo los pringados se sientan delante, Sam.

\- Desde aquí se ve mejor todo -su hermano ignoró el insulto y siguió mirando a través de la ventanilla mientras dejaba marcada la palma de su mano sobre el cristal. 

El conductor se sentó en su sitio y arrancó el autobús. Debía de reconocer que esa linea era especial nada más que por evitar los peores barrios y las vistas más pobres de la ciudad. Tomando una curva a la derecha, esa línea bordearía toda la ciudad para ver los edificios de lejos así como todo el paisaje en general. Dean acabó por relajarse en el asiento y miró también a través de la ventanilla.

El autobús se paró en un semáforo y él pudo observar la enorme pendiente que cruzaba la carretera. El sol estaba fuera y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. A lo lejos vio venir un autobús parecido al que iban ellos, también con el número ciento ocho en la parte superior delantera. Seguramente era otra inauguración que había salido desde otro punto de la ciudad.

Sam se volvió hacia su hermano si apartar la mano del cristal.

\- Estás muy callado, Dean -comentó-. Es muy raro no oírte despotricar por todo y que estés tan callado.

Dean lo ignoró y se fijó en la carretera. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, el chófer salió y comenzó a cruzar. Dean se tensó. El otro autobús no parecía tener intenciones de parar. De hecho iba a mucha más velocidad de la que debiera. Miro el semáforo que había para ellos y efectivamente les indicaba que parasen, pero el autobús no lo hizo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, esperanzado de que el chofer del otro autobús reaccionara, pero no fue así. Incapaz de reaccionar en el primer segundo, su mirada se quedó fija en un muchacho que lo miraba desde el otro vehículo. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Posiblemente fuera porque él también se había dado cuenta del peligro. Sus ojos azules reflejaron miedo por lo que parecía que estaba a punto de pasar.

Dean fue a alertar al chofer, pero no le dio tiempo, y de pronto los morros de esos dos vehículos chocaron aparatosamente en medio de la carretera. Del impacto, Dean se resbaló de su asiento y cayó al pasillo. Los cristales volaron por todas partes y cuando creyó que todo había pasado, se encontró rodando dentro del autobús mientras daba varias vueltas de campana. Después todo se volvió negro.

 

 

 

Cuando despertó, Dean no supo dónde se encontraba. Había abierto los ojos pero todo pasaba muy rápido a su alrededor. No reconocía los sonidos que le rodeaban y una luz insistente que le apuntaba directamente a sus ojos no le dejaba ver bien.

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar; iba en el autobús cuando de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y...

\- ¡Sammy! -gritó agitándose intentando localizar a su hermano-. ¡Sammy!

Una mano sobre la frente lo ayudó a relajarse inmediatamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia arriba y encontró esa misma mirada azul que había visto en el otro autobús contra el que habían chocado.

\- Shhhhh -lo mandó callar con una voz grave y profunda-. Sam está bien. Descansa.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero Dean le creyó. Cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido. Cuando se despertó, estaba en una habitación del hospital, conectado a un aparato que hacía un sonido muy molesto. Al girar la cabeza para intentar localizar a su padre o a su hermano, volvió a verle de nuevo. 

\- ¿Quién eres? -la voz le salió rasposa tras quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno para poder hablar.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. No hizo ningún ademán de levantarse de la silla. Simplemente lo miró.

\- Soy un ángel del Señor, Dean.

Dean supo que estaba delirando porque, ¿desde cuándo existían los ángeles?

\- Ya... claro -lo miró extrañado por la simpleza con la que ese desconocido le había respondido-. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza en el accidente y te has quedado tarumba?

\- No. Siempre he sido así.

\- Genial, un loco -intentó alcanzar el timbre para llamar a la enfermera, pero no llegaba ni estirando el brazo. Tras intentarlo un par de veces, desistió y lo volvió a mirar-. ¿Sabes si mi hermano está bien? Necesito saberlo.

\- Sam está bien, no te preocupes -lo tranquilizó-. Tu padre llegó hace unas horas y se lo ha llevado a dar una vuelta para despejarlo de todo esto. No creo que tarden en llegar.

Dean meditó esas palabras. Ese detalle por parte de John era un tanto extraño, ya que muchas veces parecía no recordar que tenía hijos. 

\- Nuestros autobuses chocaron, ¿no? -Dean movió un poco la cabeza sintiéndose algo mareado-. Te vi al otro lado del cristal en uno de los asientos.

El desconocido hizo un gesto con la boca parecido a un chasquido y suspiró.

\- Se suponía que no debías verme. Al menos no aún.

\- Por eso de que eres un ángel, ¿no? -le siguió el rollo.

\- Sí. 

\- Ahora qué -ladeó la cabeza un poco harto de esa situación-. ¿Soy como el niño del sexto sentido? ¿Comenzaré a ver fantasmas por todas partes?

El supuesto ángel meditó antes de responderle.

\- No, pero me has visto a mí.

\- Y se supone que no debo verte. 

\- Eso es.

Dean estaba cansado de esa conversación tan absurda.

\- Oye mira, te agradezco su charla y tal, pero estoy cansado y quiero ver a mi hermano y a mi padre. Y quiero largarme de aquí.

\- Te darán el alta enseguida -le informó-. Y John viene de camino. 

Dean frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. El ángel aprovechó para caminar por la habitación hacia la puerta.

\- Hasta pronto, Dean.

Como un resorte, Dean abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la voz.

\- ¿Vamos a volvernos a ver? -se quejó-. Dios... no me digas que me he vuelto tarumba y van a ingresarme en un psiquiátrico.

\- No, no estás loco. Sólo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Cuando estés recuperado. Hasta pronto, Dean.

\- Como quieras -no quiso insistir porque realmente deseaba estar solo-, como sea que te llames.

\- Castiel.

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Me llamo Castiel -y tras susurrar su nombre por segunda vez, el ángel abrió la puerta y salió dejándole solo.

\- Pues menuda mierda de nombre para un ángel -murmuró cerrando los ojos y cayendo de nuevo dormido.

 

 

 

Dean salió al día siguiente del hospital. Las heridas no habían sido grave, sólo un par de golpes y algunos rasguños, pero nada importante. Sam había salido asombrosamente ileso del percance.

John se quedó con ellos un par de días, lo suficiente para comprobar que sus dos hijos estaban bien. Entonces siguió cazando por su cuenta y Dean volvió a ocuparse de Sam, como había hecho siempre desde que tenía uso de razón. 

Ese día, la tarde era bastante calurosa y los exámenes finales estaban cerca. Dean no tenía ni idea de cuándo eran los suyos, y la verdad es que no le importaba porque seguramente pronto aparecería John para obligarles a cambiar de estado, de ciudad y de colegio. Pero Sam no era así; aún sabiendo que fuera posible que al día siguiente no volviera a ir nunca más a clase, él seguía estudiando. No había nada que pudiera alejarle de un libro.

\- Dean. Voy a ir a estudiar a casa de un compañero de clase. Tenemos un examen pasado mañana.

Dean apartó la vista de la televisión y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ya sabes lo que piensa papá de que te vayas por tu cuenta.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No voy a irme por mi cuenta, voy a estar estudiando. Su casa está a menos de cinco minutos -le tendió a Dean un papel con el número de teléfono de la casa donde iba a estar-. Lo traería aquí, pero no creo que entendiese por qué vivo así.

Dean no dijo nada al respecto. Él tampoco entendía por qué vivían así, pero John mandaba y él obedecía.

\- Vuelve antes de que oscurezca, ¿entendido?

Sam asintió sonriente sabiendo que no iba a tener que emplear toda la artillería pesada intentando convencer a Dean. Cogió su mochila rápidamente antes de que cambiara de idea y salió dando un ligero portazo.

Dean se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido su hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos de levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que tenía ese mugriento apartamento. Registró los dos muebles intentando encontrar algo que comer y sólo encontró dos últimas rebanadas de pan y un bote con manteca de cacahuete. Cuando deslizaba el brazo por el plástico para llegar al fondo de la bolsa, una voz detrás suya le dio un susto de muerte.

\- Hola, Dean.

El susto que se llevó fue tal que estuvo a punto de subirse de un salto sobre la encimera. Tras comprobar que no se trataba de ninguna amenaza, se dio la vuelta y se topó con esos ojos azules que lo miraban demasiado cerca.

\- ¿Nadie te ha hablado del espacio personal?

Castiel torció la cabeza sin comprender. Luego retrocedió un paso para darle libertad de movimiento al muchacho.

Dean lo observó. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que lo había visto días atrás en el hospital; un vaquero oscuro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta vaquera color beige que por dentro parecía estar forrada de tela. 

\- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo? -le preguntó extrañado de encontrarle allí dentro y no haberle oído entrar-. ¿Alguien del hospital te ha dado esta dirección?

Castiel frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- Soy un ángel, Dean. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Ah, que aún sigues con eso -Dean se dio la vuelta y siguió sacando el pan de la bolsa para dejarlo encima de un plato-. Bueno, si eres un ángel, supongo que podrás hacer cosas de ángeles, ¿no?

Castiel no le estaba entendiendo, por eso no respondió y se limitó a mirarle. Dean se alejó de la encimera y caminó por la habitación dando vueltas mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

\- Veamos... si eres un ángel, me imagino que tendrás alas y podrás volar, ¿no? -siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta-. ¿Por qué no me traes alguna prueba de que realmente eres un ángel?

Castiel esbozó una ligera sonrisa y, en silencio, caminó despacio hasta la encimera y observó le sandwich que había dejado Dean a medias.

\- ¿Qué clase de pruebas necesitas? -volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

\- No sé -Dean pensaba a toda velocidad-. ¿Un pelo de la barba de San Pedro? No, no. Mejor el santo grial, como el que sale en Indiana Jones. No, espera. Lo tengo; una foto tuya al lado del monstruo del lago Ness.

\- Dean -la voz de Castiel fue tan seria como siempre e hizo que el muchacho levantara la cabeza para mirarle-. Toma.

Dean alargó el brazo y se quedó mirando lo que Castiel le había puesto en la mano. No se trataba del pelo de la barba de nadie, ni una copa mágica. Ni siquiera una foto sobrenatural; Castiel le había hecho el sandwich. Había untado la manteca de cacahuete, le había cortado los filos al pan y había partido las rebanadas en triángulos colocándolos uno encima del otro de manera opuesta para que ambos trozos formaran una estrella de seis puntas. 

Asombrado, Dean levantó la cabeza y miró al ángel.

\- Así me preparaba mi madre los sándwiches antes de morir -susurró apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Lo sé -Castiel miró el plato, asombrado de la sutileza de Mary Winchester, que protegía a su hijo formando esa estrella de David rodeado por el círculo del plato-. ¿Necesitas más pruebas de que soy un ángel?

\- No -Dean no pudo articular nada más. Nadie sabía que Mary le hacía eso. Ni siquiera John, que nunca estaba en casa a la hora de la comida. En silencio, se sentó en el sofá y se puso el plato sobre las rodillas, pero no comenzó a comer.

\- ¿No te gusta? -Castiel se había acercado a él, pero no tanto como antes para dejarle ese espacio que siempre parecía reclamar Dean-. Pensé que...

\- Es perfecto. Gracias.

Castiel supo que el muchacho estaba emocionado, por lo que optó por desaparecer en silencio. Dean no se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Simplemente se quedó mirando su sándwich un buen rato más, hasta casi que se hizo de noche.

 

 

 

Desde esa tarde Castiel comenzó a visitar a Dean asiduamente. No iba todos los días, pero sí bastante a menudo. Algunas veces se unía a él cuando iba caminando por la calle o cuando se quedaba solo en la habitación del motel esperando que fuera la hora para recoger a Sam de la biblioteca. 

Normalmente Dean era mucho más sociable. Solía ser el rey del instituto allá donde iba. Los chicos querían ser como él y las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies, pero él sólo esperaba la hora de salir de clase y que ese ángel del Señor hiciera acto de presencia.

Esa tarde, según caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca Castiel se le apareció a su lado. Él ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo y de pronto le vio caminar a su lado sin mediar palabra. Antes los silencios le habían puesto terriblemente nervioso; ahora esos momentos que compartía con Castiel eran algo entre ellos dos, y quizás no se dijeran ni una sola palabra, pero en ese silencio intercambiaban mucho más que si hubieran estado hablando todo el rato.

\- Sam es un muchacho muy inteligente.

Dean trastabilló y bajó el ritmo de sus pasos cuando el ángel habló. Que Castiel comentara una charla de manera casual era tan extraño que incluso él mismo se había asombrado.

\- Lo es. No sé a quién diablos sale -sonrió. Le gustaba oír la voz del ángel porque le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad.

\- Tuvimos suerte de que no le pasara nada en el accidente.

Dean se detuvo, alargó un brazo y lo obligó a que se volviera hacia él para mirarle de frente.

\- ¿Salvaste tú a Sam?

Castiel negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de él.

\- No, pero lo habría hecho si así hubiera estado escrito.

Dean asintió aceptando lo que el ángel le decía.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, Cas? Porque me imagino que los ángeles no necesitan ir en bus para moverse.

Castiel se sintió extraño cuando oyó el diminutivo que había usado el muchacho para llamarle. Nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, y no estaba seguro de que sonase bien, pero en labios de Dean, ese diminutivo sonaba a gloria.

\- Probaba la linea ciento ocho -respondió sin más.

Lamiéndose los labios, Dean se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Sabía que algo ocultaba el ángel, y se moría por saberlo, pero también sabía que por mucho que insistiera, éste no le diría nada.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

El ángel levantó la cejas porque no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.

\- Lo digo porque una vez que recoja a Sam de la biblioteca, voy a dejarle en un cumpleaños de un compañero de clase. La fiesta durará dos horas, así que tenía pensado ir al cine. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Nunca he ido al cine -Castiel parecía sincero en su respuesta.

\- Genial. Te va a encantar. También te invitaré a palomitas.

Durante toda esa tarde, Dean y Castiel estuvieron juntos. Apenas hablaron, ni siquiera cuando salieron del cine necesitaron comentar la película. Dean ya no se sentía extraño con esos largos silencios porque la presencia de Castiel llenaba toda esa soledad que sentía muchas veces. Veía a los otros chicos de su instituto y no podía evitar tenerles cierta envidia. Incluso la manera en que muchos de esos padres se preocupaban por sus hijos y les obligaba a estar a cierta hora en casa. Dean se preguntaba cómo habría sido su madre cuando él hubiera empezado a salir con chicas. O con chicos, porque últimamente no lo tenía tan claro.

No es que se hubiera cambiado de acera de pronto, es que simplemente le parecía asombroso ese tipo de conexión que había llegado a alcanzar con Castiel. No había soñado con besarle ni nada por el estilo, pero ese sentimiento, esa sensación, estaba ahí. Ahora tenía que ver qué hacía con ella.

Cuando recogió a Sam del cumpleaños, éste no traía muy buena cara. Llegaron a lo justo para que el pequeño tuviera que correr hacia el baño para vomitar todo lo que había comido. Dean lo acostó en la cama y comprobó que tenía mucha fiebre. 

Rebuscó en sus mochilas para ver si quedaba algo de lo que le habían recetado en el hospital, pero no había nada. No solían caer enfermos, ni siquiera Sam, que parecía ser un roble. Dean dudó por un momento qué hacer. Tenía que llevarle a urgencias, pero su padre le había prohibido ir a un hospital sin él. Podían descubrir el trapicheo que se traían con las tarjetas de crédito robadas y acabar en la cárcel. Por eso lo primero que hizo fue llamarle, pero no lo localizó. 

Viendo que la fiebre subía y subía, Dean desnudó a su hermano y lo cogió en brazos para llevarle a la ducha y empaparle con agua fría. Tenía que bajarle la temperatura a toda costa y en esa habitación de motel no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarle. 

No sabía cuántas llamadas perdidas le había dejado a su padre, pero éste seguía sin responder. Llevaba dos días sin separarse de la cama de su hermano y la sopa de pollo de sobre ya se le estaba acabando. Si John no aparecía, iba a tener un serio problema; primero si a Sam no se le terminaba bajando la fiebre, y segundo porque no tenía ni medicamentos ni nada para darle de comer. No tenía ni dinero encima. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

\- _“Papá. Éste es el... no recuerdo cuántos mensajes te he dejado ya. Sammy está enfermo. Necesito que vuelvas lo antes posible. Por favor.”_

Eso fue cinco días atrás.

Le dolía todo y el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando, pero quizás lo que peor llevaba es que hacía varios días que no se llevaba nada sólido a la boca. Sentía tal mareo que pensó que se caería de un momento a otro al suelo.

Ni siquiera Castiel había hecho acto de presencia. No sabía cómo localizarle y tampoco tenía claro si quería que hubiera estado ahí viendo lo mal que lo pasaban. No sabía si podía hacer algo o no, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor así. 

Al día siguiente, cuando anochecía, Sam comenzó a sentirse algo mejor. La fiebre había bajado considerablemente y había dejado de delirar todo el rato. Dean aprovechó para darse una ducha un poco más larga de lo normal y poder relajarse bajo los chorros. Cuando salió, el estómago le mataba. Por eso decidió vestirse e ir a buscar algo fuera. No le quedaba dinero, así que no le iba a quedar otra que ir al supermercado de veinticuatro horas y mangar cualquier cosa. Había uno no muy lejos de allí y si se daba prisa, podía estar de vuelta antes de que cayera la noche.

 

La suerte no estuvo con él en ningún momento; cuando llegó al supermercado, el dependiente lo estuvo observando todo el rato y no apartó los ojos de él en ningún momento. Eso dificultó la tarea de Dean para poder coger algo. Sólo tenía un bolsillo interior en la chaqueta y tenía que elegir bien qué meter ahí rápidamente sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Tenía tanta hambre que hasta esa verdura verde y asquerosa que tanto le gustaba a Sam le parecía un manjar delicioso, pero sólo podía coger una cosa. Si pillaba sopa de sobre para su hermano, ya no podría mangar nada más, y Sam necesitaba esos sobres porque era lo único que su cuerpo toleraba sin vomitar. 

Tragó saliva viendo todos esos dulces y pasteles a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y caminó hacia la caja. Mientras lo hacía, metió una mano en la estantería y cogió un par de sopa de pollo en sobre. Rápidamente se lo deslizó por la chaqueta y salió de allí antes de que el dependiente pudiera sospechar nada. 

De vuelta al motel la noche se le echó encima. Caminar por el arcén de una carretera secundaria era bastante peligroso. Sobre todo cuando algún que otro camionero en su camión se paraba a su lado y le preguntaba si quería subir. Dean no era tan estúpido y sabía lo que esos hombres verdaderamente buscaban, así que por mucho que le doliesen los pies, él declinaba la oferta.

Cuando llegó, encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta. Asustado se adentró en el interior corriendo.

\- ¡Sam! -llamó en la oscuridad. De pronto una mano lo detuvo y lo zarandeó casi en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo puedes haber dejado solo a tu hermano, Dean? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

La voz de John retumbó por la habitación y Dean le dio un empujón para que lo soltara. 

\- ¿Me llamas irresponsable, papá? ¿Tú, que tienes que tener mil mensajes míos desde hace días, que no nos has dejado ni un par dólares para comprar comida, me llamas irresponsable? -ladró-. ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

\- ¡No tengo que darte cuenta de nada, Dean! El caso en el que estaba se ha complicado más de lo esperado, por eso no he vuelto antes.

\- Claro, eso es más importante que la salud de tu hijo pequeño -Dean ni siquiera se incluyó en el lote porque sospechaba que a su padre eso le importaría un rábano.

John comprobó la temperatura del pequeño Sam poniéndole una mano en la frente. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió algo más relajado hacia Dean.

\- Dean. Confío en ti y en que sepas cuidar de tu hermano. 

\- Fui a robar comida para darle algo de comer -el joven no se dejaba engañar por el tono ahora más suave de su padre.

John se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó varios billetes de los grandes.

\- Esto es lo único que pude ganar anoche en una partida de billar mientras regresaba. En cuanto pueda os traeré más.

Dean miró los billetes cuidadosamente doblados y pensó el tiempo que había tenido su padre de entretenerse jugando al billar mientras regresaba al motel. Cuando vio que John caminaba hacia la puerta, Dean no se apartó.

\- ¿Vuelves a irte?

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Dean. Ahora estoy más cerca que nunca de atrapar al hijo de puta que mató a vuestra madre.

Dean chasqueó la lengua. Un tic le vibró en la mejilla antes de hablar.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta, papá, que durante todo este tiempo que dura tu vendetta personal contra todo lo paranormal, tienes abandonados a tus hijos y nada de lo que hagas harás que mamá vuelva a estar con nosotros? Porque puede que tú hayas perdido a tu esposa, pero nosotros hemos perdido a nuestros padres.

John tragó saliva cerrando los ojos un segundo. Luego los abrió y no pudo contener una ligera lágrima que cayó por uno de los lagrimales.

\- Lo siento, Dean. Siento el tipo de vida que os he dado. Sé que me odiáis, pero algún día comprenderéis que he hecho todo lo posible por manteneros con vida y salvaros de una muerte segura -susurró. Luego se volvió hacia Sammy para mirarle mientras dormía-. Dile a Sam que le quiero.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y le dejó paso cuando John pasó por su lado. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que daba al parking, se volvió hacia él y lo miró durante unos segundos. Dean pensó que le agradecería todo eso que estaba haciendo por él, que le diría que lo apreciaba y que algún día vivirían los tres juntos en una casa como una familia normal, pero no fue así.

\- No vuelvas a dejar a Sam solo. Pase lo que pase jamás le dejes solo -y tras decir eso, John desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un sabor metálico se había instalado al fondo de la garganta y con cada respiración que daba le iba llegado con más fuerza a la boca hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más; bajó corriendo las escaleras del parking y rodeó un banco roto de madera. Cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, Dean se llevó una mano al estómago mientras una arcada le recorría todo el cuerpo. Hacía días que no probaba bocado, así que por mucho que intentase vomitar, nada podía salir de su cuerpo. Tras varios minutos pensando que ese dolor no pasaría nunca, se sentó detrás del banco y se puso a llorar. 

Le dio rabia llorar como una niña, casi desconsoladamente, pero eso fue lo que hizo. No se merecía esa vida, ni la bronca que le había echado su padre, ni llevar tantos días sin comer nada. ¿Qué había hecho él para que la vida lo tratase así?

\- Lo siento, papá -sollozó mientras las lágrimas rodaban calientes sobre sus mejillas-. No volveré a dejar solo a Sam nunca más -hipó-. Es que tenía hambre.

Levantó la cabeza para comprobar que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Tenía que secarse las lágrimas antes de volver con Sammy. No quería que lo viera así. Su hermano era muy listo y se daría cuenta en seguida de lo que había pasado. 

Antes de levantarse, Dean se permitió llorar un poco más. Se sentía tan solo, tan hundido y tan incomprendido, que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cara para ocultar su dolor.

\- Cas -susurró amortiguando sus palabras por las palmas de las manos. Lo echaba de menos, terriblemente de menos. Ni siquiera el ángel más raro del Señor quería nada con él, pero Dean echaba de menos su compañía y sus silencios-. Te necesito.

\- Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza de las manos y se las secó rápidamente en un vano intento por ocultar que había estado llorando. Fue a levantarse pero el ángel no se lo permitió.

\- Dean -el ángel se puso de cuclillas delante de él-. ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?

\- ¿Cómo? -pestañeó intentando apartar con las pestañas las últimas lágrimas rebeldes-. Nunca me has dejado tu número de teléfono angelical para casos de emergencia -intentó bromear sin éxito.

\- Sólo tienes que llamarme, Dean, tal y como has hecho ahora, y yo apareceré.

Era algo tarde para decirlo, pero Dean se alegraba de que tarde o temprano el ángel hubiera aparecido. Ahora ya no se sentía tan solo.

\- Tengo que volver con Sam. No quiero que se despierte y se vea solo en la habitación.

Castiel le puso una mano en la rodilla evitando así que se levantara. Luego se sentó a su lado tras el banco y lo miró sin decir nada. Tras unos segundos, alargó el brazo y lo puso delante de Dean. Una bolsa de papel cerrada de una conocida marca de hamburguesas apareció ante él.

\- Sam va a dormir un rato más sin despertarse -le dijo-. Mientras puedes comer lo que te he comprado.

Dean miraba la bolsa sin poder creer que fuera a comer algo por primera vez en muchos días. Tenía tanta hambre que podía comerse hasta la bolsa. Nervioso, metió la mano y sacó una hamburguesa enorme, un refresco igual de grande y una ración de patatas más grande de lo normal.

\- Espero que te guste -Castiel lo miró a los ojos-. He pedido que te pusieran doble de todo -sonrió viendo la cara de deleite de Dean-. He supuesto que estarías hambriento.

Dean no dijo nada. Desenvolvió la hamburguesa y se la llevó a la boca. Tras el primer bocado, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción. Definitivamente esa era la comida más rica que había comido en toda su vida.

Un rato más tarde volvieron a la habitación. Tal y como había prometido, Sam seguía dormido. Tenía mucho mejor color y apenas tenía fiebre. Dean quiso darle las gracias a Castiel, ya no solo por la comida, sino por haber llegado en el momento en que más hundido estaba, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, el ángel ya se había marchado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió más comida sobre la encimera, recipientes de plástico con caldo casero aún caliente y varios medicamentos. Dean se acercó, agarró las pastillas y cerró los ojos. No sabía por qué ese ángel había llegado a su vida, pero le daría las gracias a quien fuera por ello.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Sam mejoró considerablemente hasta que estuvo completamente recuperado. Castiel llegaba cada tarde y se quedaba con el menor de los Winchester para que Dean pudiera tener algo de privacidad para él. No es que la necesitase, pero saber que podía ducharse sin prisas o ir a comprar algo de comida o cosas de aseo sin tener que ir corriendo a todas partes era un gran cambio.

\- Si te sientes mal, díselo a tu profesor y que me llamen al móvil. Iré a buscarte rápidamente.

\- Sí, qué pesado eres -Sam lo medio empujó para alejarle de la puerta del colegio y que lo dejara entrar sin hacerle pasar un mal rato-. Me recuerdas a las chicas de mi clase cuando no quieren ir a la clase de gimnasia.

Dean sonrió. Le daba igual que le dijera que era un pesado. Sam había estado muy enfermo y le preocupaba que volviera a recaer tan pronto. Su hermano era lo único cercano que tenía y no podía perderle. No podía.

\- Nos vemos luego -Dean le despidió con la mano y caminó calle abajo para volver al motel. Si atravesaba el parque atajaría un gran trecho y llegaría antes, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y lo cruzó.

No era la primera vez que cogía por ahí y se conocía los senderos. A esa hora de la mañana todos los niños estaban en el colegio y aún era demasiado pronto para que las niñeras llegasen con los más enanos de la casa para darles una vuelta. Dean atajaba no por el ambiente, sino para llegar cuanto antes y acostarse para poder dormir un rato más.

Cruzó un pequeño puente y tras una curva del camino, al lado de un árbol, se encontró con Castiel. Dean lo miró y sonrió pensando qué diablos hacía el ángel allí a esa hora tan temprana. Sin dudar caminó hacia él.

\- Qué madrugador, Cas. ¿Te has caído de una nube?

Castiel hizo un gesto de no entender nada, no obstante le respondió.

\- Los ángeles no necesitamos dormir, Dean, y si lo hiciéramos, no creo que las nubes sean el mejor sitio. Las he visto de cerca y no parecen tan esponjosas como aparentan desde aquí abajo. Quizás un arco iris...

El ángel no pudo seguir hablando porque Dean se arrimó demasiado a su cuerpo absorbiendo por primera vez todo su espacio personal hasta que alcanzó sus labios. Luego lo besó. Dean jamás se había imaginado besando a otro hombre, mucho menos a un ángel del Señor, pero ahí estaba; saboreando esos labios que parecían estar diseñados para acoplarse con los suyos. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla y lo acarició con el pulgar mientras le recorría el labio inferior para que los abriera. Castiel se dejó hacer y se abandonó al beso. Ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando notó la lengua de Dean enredarse con la suya. Él, simplemente, se dejó llevar.

Dean gruñó sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos y que si seguía profundizando el beso, acabaría tirando al ángel sobre el césped y no respondería a partir de ahí, por eso se apartó totalmente extasiado con las pupilas borrosas y dilatadas.

\- Cas -jadeó-. La próxima vez tienes que detenerme.

Castiel giró la cabeza sin entenderle.

\- No quiero detenerte, Dean, quiero que sigas.

Dean volvió a gruñir, lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los suyos. Ésta vez el ángel sabía qué hacer y le respondió con más atrevimiento que antes. Dean no se lo esperaba y la lengua de Cas lo pilló por sorpresa. Joder, estaba besando a un hombre, a un ángel... Pues ya podían llover todas las ranas del cielo que quisieran, pero él no se arrepentía de haberle gustado.

\- Tengo que irme, Dean -Castiel pudo separarse de él lo suficiente para comprobar que habían estado demasiado tiempo besándose y que a ambos les faltaba el aliento.

\- ¿Te vas? -no pudo evitar un deje de preocupación en la voz.

\- Sólo unos días. Quizás menos porque tu tiempo y espacio como humano no son lo mismo que el mío.

\- Bueno, mientras sea menos y no más -bromeó-. ¿Te reclama San Pedro?

\- Ésta vez no -respondió muy seriamente sin entender que Dean le estaba gastando una broma-, pero voy a volver.

\- Cuento con ello -Dean le guiñó un ojo. Intercambió un par de palabras con el ángel y luego desapareció a su lado.

Con el corazón latiéndole como un loco, Dean llegó a la habitación del motel, se desnudó y se metió de nuevo en la cama. Una estúpida sonrisilla le adornaba el rostro y no tenía muy claro por qué era. Bueno, sí; porque cierto ángel del Señor lo había besado, y por Dios bendito... a él le había gustado mucho.

Sintiéndose menos solo, Dean cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño.

 

 

 

\- ¿Seguro que va a funcionar, Dean?

\- Ya te he dicho que sí, Sammy.

\- No me llames Sammy.

\- Como quieras, Sammy -Dean lo ignoró y siguió pegando papel higiénico a la base para que el volcán quedara más sujeto-. Estará seco en media hora. Luego lo pintaremos con la pintura marrón y prepararemos la lava.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no explotará el mundo si mezclas vinagre con bicarbonato de sodio? 

Dean puso los ojos en blanco cansado de las insistentes preguntas de su hermano. Llevaba toda la tarde de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación ayudándole con el trabajo de fin de curso. Al menos se merecía que ese maldito crío mantuviera la boca cerrada.

\- Porque este mismo experimento me lo mandaron a mí hace un par de años. Algunos profesores no son nada imaginativos. Será un éxito, ya verás, y te pondrán la mejor nota de todas -comentó pegando la última de las tiras de papel a la base-. No se te olvide echar el colorante naranja para que el volcán parezca que suelta lava de verdad y no sea como un... grano gigante.

\- Puagh Dean, qué asco -pero Sam se rió por las ocurrencias de su hermano-. Esta noche me iré a la cama temprano. Mañana tengo que llegar antes al colegio para dejarlo todo listo.

Dean asintió sabiendo que le tocaría ayudarle a llevar la maqueta del volcán hasta la clase de ciencias, pero no le importó. Le gustaba que Sam lo necesitase.

 

Por la noche, el menor de los Winchester se fue pronto a la cama tal y como había prometido y Dean se quedó viendo la tele. De pronto la luz del baño se encendió sola. Dean deslizó la mano por debajo de la almohada y buscó un arma. También miró de reojo su mochila por si necesitaba alguna cosa más. Si era un fantasma, iba a tener que coger la sal de la cocina. Despacio, se levantó con el arma en la mano y lentamente fue hacia la puerta. Fue a mirar por la rendija cuando un ojo azul apareció por el otro lado y lo miró de cerca. Dean no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás y llevarse la mano al corazón por el susto. Se volvió para dejar la pistola sobre la cama y estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta. Castiel lo esperaba apoyado en el lavabo.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte -Dean entró y cerró tras él-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Castiel no levantó la mirada del suelo. Algo iba mal y Dean lo supo enseguida.

\- Cas... ¿qué ocurre?

El ángel tardó un rato en responder. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había sido yo el que había salvado a Sam?

\- Lo recuerdo -Dean tenía el ceño fruncido-. Me dijiste que no.

\- Te mentí -respondió sin rodeos-. Cuando los autobuses chocaron, tu hermano estaba pegado al cristal. Éste le cayó encima y...

El ángel tuvo el buen atino de callarse porque sólo con imaginarse esa escena, Dean tuvo ganas de pegarse un tiro.

\- Te agradezco que lo salvaras, Cas, pero... ¿por qué me mentiste?

Castiel suspiró pesadamente, como si llevase un buen rato intentando buscar una respuesta y no la hubiera encontrado aún.

\- Intentaba eludir al destino.

\- ¿Qué? -Dean no entendió qué diablos estaba contando el ángel- ¿Qué destino?

\- Nuestro destino. Todos tenemos uno, Dean, y hay... personas, por así decirlo, que se encargan de que ese destino se lleve a cabo.

\- ¿Por qué intentabas eludirlo? -Dean le preguntó aunque sospechaba que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

\- Porque si no hacía nada, Sam hubiera muerto en ese accidente.

Dean se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta.

\- No, eso no es cierto -negó con la cabeza varias veces-. No.

\- Lo siento, Dean, pero era así. Yo me interpuse entre vosotros y el destino pensando que podría eludirlo, pero no he podido.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Dean temiéndose lo peor. Reaccionó y se separó de la puerta enfrentando al ángel.

\- No voy a permitir que te lleves a Sam, Cas. Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

\- No quiero llevarme a tu hermano a ninguna parte. He hecho un trato con el destino.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y lo miró fijamente esperando sus palabras.

\- He probado las distintas variantes de haber salvado a tu hermano y todas acaban igual, así que lo único que he podido hacer para que siga con vida, es volver a vivir ese día. Esta noche os acostaréis y cuando os levantéis mañana por la mañana, será de nuevo aquel día en que cogisteis el autobús ciento ocho. 

\- ¿Y por qué simplemente no vamos a esa inauguración, Cas? Recuerdo que estuve a punto de no ir y quedarnos en casa. 

\- Porque Sam estaba predestinado a morir ese día. Si no es en ese autobús, será yendo hacia el cole en otro autobús, o en clase de gimnasia, o comiendo, o dándose un baño -Castiel suspiró cansado-. Créeme, Dean, he probado todas las variantes y por mucho que lo intente, no puedo seguir salvándole.

\- ¿Cuál es el pacto que has hecho con el destino? -preguntó solemne esperando una respuesta sincera.

\- Que os volvería a llevar a ese día y que tanto tú como Sam lo olvidaríais todo.

Dean bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra que había en el suelo bajo los pies de Castiel y se quedó así un rato.

\- ¿No me volveré a acordar de ti?

\- No.

\- ¿No hay otra forma de... hacer que no te olvide?

Castiel asintió lentamente.

\- Sí. Podemos dejar que el accidente pase, pero tu hermano moriría, pero ese tampoco es tu destino. A la larga eso se volvería en tu contra. Además -la voz de Castiel se hizo susurro y apenas fue oída en el baño-, yo no podría permitir que Sam muriera de esa manera. Tenéis que permanecer juntos.

\- Cas... -suspiró comprendiendo que no podía hacer nada y que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda en ese tema.

\- Sé lo que tu hermano significa para ti, Dean. Es mejor así.

\- Cas... -jadeó, ésta vez con los ojos vidriosos y la voz entrecortada-. No quiero perderte.

\- Dean -Castiel intentó mirarle a la cara pero el joven aún tenía la mirada fija en el suelo-. Acuéstate. Relájate. Todo va a salir bien.

El chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró. No pudo evitar que una lágrima le cayera por la mejilla. De pronto, abrió los brazos y envolvió al ángel con ellos. Se amarró alrededor de él y hundió la cara en su cuello.

\- No, por favor -sollozó-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo o nada?

Castiel le puso una mano sobre la cabeza intentando calmarle.

\- Shhhh. Todo saldrá bien -repitió.

Dean se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- Prométemelo, Cas -siseó entre dientes-. Dime que voy a volver a verte de nuevo.

El ángel guardó silencio no sabiendo qué responder a eso. Dean lo zarandeó para que respondiera.

\- ¡Prométemelo! -acabó gritando de rabia mientras veía esos ojos azules fijos en él-. ¡Prométemelo, maldita sea! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

\- Te lo prometo, Dean. Prometo que cuando sea nuestro momento, iré a buscarte -zanjó-. Aunque tenga que ir al mismísimo infierno a por ti.

Dean se limpió las mejillas y asintió.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de olvidarlo todo?

\- Hasta que te duermas. Dean; necesito que seas tú mismo. 

El muchacho lo miró sin comprender del todo.

\- Yo mismo.

\- Sí. Que seas siempre tú. No lo olvides.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa, pensando cómo iba a recordar las palabras del ángel si precisamente le iban a hacer olvidar todo lo que a él concernía.

\- Lo haré -asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien -Castiel se incorporó y lo miró-. Hasta pronto, Dean. Sé que lo harás bien.

Dean quiso responderle, despedirse, besarlo antes de que se fuera, pero apenas terminó de parpadear, el ángel ya se había marchado.

Derrotado y cansado como nunca antes, Dean caminó hacia la cama, apagó la tele y se acostó. Había sido un día muy largo y el sueño estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia, pero él se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Quería luchar contra el destino o al menos aguantar todo lo que pudiese. Quería que su último recuerdo fuera Castiel. Cerró los ojos y revivió todos esos momentos vividos con él. Entonces se quedó dormido. 

 

 

\- Vamos a llegar tarde, Dean. Date prisa.

Dean gruñó mientras se echaba agua en la cara y resoplaba mirándose al espejo. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Como si hubiera vivido una vida entera en lugar de diecisiete años. 

\- No sé por qué me dejo convencer por tus chorradas. Podemos ir a clase en el bus del colegio, como siempre.

\- Tú no has cogido el bus del cole en la vida, Dean -Sam cerró su mochila y se la colgó al hombro mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta del motel.

\- Ni me verás. Los tíos molones como yo no cogemos el bus del cole, Sam. Preferimos conducir o en su defecto caminar.

Sam se guardó para si mismo lo que opinaba de las memeces de los tíos de diecisiete años. Él tenía catorce recién cumplidos y su máxima prioridad era estudiar y sacar buenas notas. Eso y mantenerse con vida mientras viajaba de un lado a otro con su padre y con su hermano, que no era poca cosa.

\- Y no tienes suficiente con ir en bus, que encima tenemos que coger el bus de las ancianas. Los asientos apestarán a momia.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, pero ésta vez le respondió.

\- La línea ciento ocho se estrena hoy, Dean. Va a recorrer toda la ciudad enseñando sus mejores vistas y edificios más emblemáticos. Y quiero verlo.

\- Claro, y por eso me levantas una hora antes de lo normal -Dean apagó la luz del baño y caminó hacia él sin coger su mochila-; para ver algo que estamos hartos de ver todos los días de camino a clase.

\- Pero este bus es especial, Dean. Los autobuses normales no te enseñan lo mejor de las ciudades -Sam terminó de abrir la puerta y lo instó a que fuera más rápido-. Y tengo tickets para montarnos sin esperar cola.

\- Eres muy pesado, Sam, ¿lo sabías? -Dean cerró tras él y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar a su hermano.

 

 

Tuvieron que caminar casi diez minutos para llegar a la parada de donde saldría la nueva línea de autobús. Había varias personas, más de la cuenta para ser una parada normal y muchas menos de las esperadas tratándose de una inauguración. Dean sospechó que a poca gente salvo a su hermano y algunos otros pocos más les interesaba que hubiera una nueva línea de autobús.

\- Espero que por tu bien que el chófer sea una rubia despampanante con un uniforme bien ceñido, Sammy, o me daré media vuelta y me iré.

\- No me llames Sammy -murmuró sin responder nada más. Estaba pendiente al autobús que llegaba en ese momento y se paraba delante de ellos-. Vamos.

Dean no se movió del sitio cuando vio a todos los asistentes caminar hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abría por la parte delantera. 

Una cola se formó en cuestión de segundos y Sam fue casi el primero en subirse. Le enseñó los dos tickets al chófer y señaló hacia Dean, indicándole que no viajaba solo. El chofer, un hombre moreno y alto con algunas canas en el pelo, asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia fuera.

Dean se relajó y se apoyó contra el palo que anunciaba el número de parada. Aprovechando que Sam ya estaría sentado y haciendo nuevos amiguitos allí dentro, se echó mano a la chaqueta de cuero y sacó del bolsillo interior un cigarrillo y un zippo. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió dando una fuerte calada. 

Sabía que fumar estaba mal, que era un vicio caro y que podía matarle, si no lo hacía John Winchester antes cuando lo descubriera, pero diablos... qué bien sentaba un cigarrillo a primera hora de la mañana.

Tras la calada inicial, Dean disfrutó de ese momento lentamente. Apoyado como estaba con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra a la altura del tobillo, vio como uno a uno los pasajeros fueron entrando hasta que no quedó nadie fuera. El chofer bajó los escalones del autobús pero no llegó a poner un pie fuera. Entonces levantó la voz para que Dean pudiera oírle desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.

\- Eso va a matarte, chico. Tíralo y entra.

Dean se mordió un lado del labio inferior y lo miró. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Él sólo obedecía las órdenes de su padre. Punto. No obstante, esa mañana no quería montar un escándalo, y mucho menos delante de Sam. Cogió el cigarrillo, le dio una última calada y lo tiró al suelo mientras se dirigía hacia el autobús.Cuando estuvo a la altura del conductor, lo miró fijamente.

\- De algo hay que morir, ¿no cree?

El chófer pareció meditar las palabras para luego responder tranquilamente.

\- Que eso venga de un chaval tan joven me inquieta.

Dean no sabía por qué, pero algo le hizo detenerse a hablar con ese hombre.

\- ¿No ha tenido nunca la sensación de haber vivido más de lo que uno realmente piensa?

\- Demasiadas veces -sonrió con sinceridad.

El joven también sonrió. Luego le tendió la mano.

\- Me llamo Dean.

\- Jack -se la estrechó y luego se sentó tras el volante-. Siéntate, vamos a irnos ya.

Sam se había sentado en el primer asiento justo detrás del chofer y pegado a la ventanilla, como si no se supiera los edificios de esa maldita ciudad de memoria. Con apenas dos pasos llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Sólo los pringados se sientan delante, Sam.

\- Desde aquí se ve mejor todo -su hermano ignoró el insulto y siguió mirando a través de la ventanilla mientras dejaba marcada la palma de su mano sobre el cristal. 

El conductor se sentó en su sitio y arrancó el autobús. Debía de reconocer que esa linea era especial nada más que por evitar los peores barrios y las vistas más pobres de la ciudad. Tomando una curva a la derecha, esa línea bordearía toda la ciudad para ver los edificios de lejos así como todo el paisaje en general. Dean acabó por relajarse en el asiento y miró también a través de la ventanilla.

El autobús se paró en un semáforo y él pudo observar la enorme pendiente que cruzaba la carretera. El sol estaba fuera y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. A lo lejos vio venir un autobús parecido al que iban ellos, también con el número ciento ocho en la parte superior delantera. Seguramente era otra inauguración que había salido desde otro punto de la ciudad.

Dean se fijó en la carretera. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, el chófer salió y comenzó a cruzar la carretera. Dean se tensó. El otro autobús no parecía tener intenciones de parar. De hecho iba a mucha más velocidad de la que debiera. Miro el semáforo que había para ellos y efectivamente les indicaba que parasen, pero el autobús no lo hizo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana esperanzado de que el chofer del otro autobús reaccionara, pero no fue así. Incapaz de reaccionar en el primer segundo, su mirada se quedó fija en un muchacho que lo miraba desde el otro coche. Tenía una expresión relajada y calmada en el rostro, como si confiara ciegamente en que no iba a suceder nada.

Dean fue a alertar al chofer, pero no hizo falta porque el conductor, con un giro inesperado del volante, echó el autobús a un lado y dejó pasar al otro vehículo que parecía no querer pararse nunca.

Sam se volvió hacia su hermano si apartar la mano del cristal.

\- Estás muy callado, Dean -comentó-. Es muy raro no oírte despotricar por todo y que estés tan callado.

Lentamente, Dean parpadeó volviendo la cabeza hacia Sam. Le sonrió esbozando una ligera sonrisa y le despeinó los cabellos hundiendo los dedos suavemente entre ellos.

\- Ya sabes el dicho, Sammy -levantó la mirada para quedarse mirando la carretera que se abría paso ante ellos-; habrá pasado un ángel.

 

FIN


End file.
